Accidental Love
by ThatOneWeirdWriter14
Summary: Veronica Danielle Monroe was your average cheerleader. She had the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, and her perfect best friend. Until she gets kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1: Easy Prey

Accidental Love Chapter 1: Easy Prey

Veronica was walking to her last period class, P.E. She smiled as she walked through the big ugly green doors, because she knew she would be meeting with the boy baketball team.  
That was an average thing they would always do on Fridays, but she really care about only cared that her boyfriend, Conner would be there.  
"Hey Dani!" Her best friend yelled as she walked through the doors.  
"Sup Ari!" She yelled back to the girl with a brown pony tail.

Arabella was Veronica's best friend since she was a little baby. They stayed in the same schools, through elementary, to middle, and now high school, where they were now Sophmores.  
"So are you ready for the big game today, Dani?" Arabella asked Veronica. They were Cheerleaders for there school's basketball team, the Summer Valley High KNights.  
"Yeah, Yeah" Veronica told her, as she looked over Arabella's shoulder to look at the basketball team.  
Veronica was looking for number 14, which was her boyfriend, who told her during 4th period, to meet him after the game practice to dhow her something.

"So, I heard your boyfriend is planning something for you. Do you know what it is?" Arabella asked, making Veronica look back at her.  
"How do you know?" Veronica asked.  
"My boyfriend, Joshua is best friends with Conner, and I guess he told him, then again, you are not good at keeping things to yourself, 'cause I seen you've been writing your's and his name on a pice of paper that says 'Have A Little Secret And No One Knows" "  
Sighing, Veronica said, "I don't know what he's planning, okay Arabella?"  
"Okay"

Soon after that, the basketball practice was over. Veronica made a bee line to her boyfriend. Once she did, she surprised him with a tight hug, forgetting that he was drenched with sweat.  
"Baby! Hey!" Conner said in shock from the hug.  
Veronica smiled, "What is the secret, babe?" She whispered in his ear.  
Conner smirked, then led her out of the Gym and into the Janitor's Closet.  
"What are we doing in here babe?" She quietly asked "You'll see baby" Was the last thing she heard when she heard a girl scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And a Cliffhanger! Dun Dun DUN!  
You guys probably are like, 'Why the fuck would she do that to us'  
But, there is going to be another chapter soon so yeah, Don't shit yourself while you wait ;) Just kidding 


	2. Chapter 2: A good surprise never stays

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Accidental Love Chapter 2: A good surprise never stays

"You'll see babe" Was the last thing she heard when she heard a girl scream.  
After a minute the scream turned into laughter. That was Arabella's scream and laugh she heard!

Now, with her mind back on Conner, she started to bite her lip when she felt him rub her thigh. She heard Conner mumble something, but she couldn't catch on to what he was saying.. Besides, what was the point of wondering what he was saying when his rubbing felt so good?  
"I love you Dani" Was the last thing he told her before their lips locked with each others.  
His tounge slowly came out his mouth and started to lick hers, for entrance. Veronica smirked and kept her mouth shut, she wanted to tease him.  
Conner caught on to what she was doing. With a smirk, he bit her lip softly. Her gasp gave him a chance to slide his tounge into her mouth.

Things started to get intense. For example, Conner's hands were starting to slide under her shirt and started to cup both of her breasts, while Veronica's hands were slowly going up his chest, then down to his groin, where it felt... hard.  
The both of them exchanged soft moans and grunts of pleasure, until there was a knock on the door.  
"Dani and Conner, ya'll better get your asses on out of there!" Arabella's voice yelled from the other side of the door.  
"We're comming Ari!" Veronica told her as her and Conner walked out the Janitor's Closet.  
"Wow, look at you two love birds" Joshua said to Veronica and Conner.

Veronica looked at herself and Conner. Both of theirs hair was messed up, Veronica's shirt was sliding off her shoulder and as for Conner... His shirt was off. They were a mess, but Veronica felt accomplished.

"Just look at yourselves, your worse than us" Conner said back to Joshua, as Veronica and Arabella were laughing as they started walking out the doors of the school.

"So what are you girls doing tonight?" Joshua asked as him and Conner caught up.

"Just having a girl's party... why? You didn't get enough of me?" Arabella said with a smirk.

"Oh God, Arabella!" Conner and Veronica said in unison.

"What? She's only saying the truth! Besides, I never get enough of you, Ari" Joshua told them, which shut their mouths for a second, until they started laughing.

"What ever! Anyways bye Dani and Conner" Arabella hugged Veronica and gave Conner a high five even though she couldn't reach because of her shortness.

Veronica watched the couple walk father down the road until they were gone. When she turned around, she faced Conner who gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, my princess" Conner said with a smile

"See you tomorrow my prince" Veronica smiled back.

Soon she started walking off, until a white van pulled up next to her and pulled her into the van..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And another Cliff Hanger! I know you guys can hate me if you want, but the third one is coming so yeah! 


End file.
